OneShot Collection
by Yumeh-Yummy
Summary: Oneshots zum Thema Kingdom Hearts. Teilweise Slash. Unterschiedlichste Pairings.
1. Bad Romance

**Bad Romance**

Die rechte Hand des Superiors zu sein, hatte seine Vorteile. Man musste nie auf lästige Missionen, oder sich an irgendetwas die Hände schmutzig machen. Das Bett des Superiors zu teilen, hatte ebenfalls seine Vorteile. Abgesehen davon, dass der Sex mehr als berauschend war, bekam man ein Zimmer ganz nah an dem der Nummer I und wurde bevorzugt. Immer.

Eigentlich hatte Saix ein wirklich angenehmes Leben gehabt, nachdem er der Organisation XIII beigetreten war. Er hatte nicht einen Kampf austragen müssen, oder einen Kratzer abbekommen. Bis an dem Tag, wo offiziell wurde, dass er als rechte Hand des Superiors fungierte. Da begann der Ärger. Denn eine gewisse Nummer II wollte das ganze alles andere als akzeptieren.

Xigbar sah nicht ein, seinen Rang an jemanden abzugeben, der viel jünger und schwächer war als er. An jemanden, der noch nie eine eigene Welt besessen hatte, oder gar einen großen Kampf ausgetragen hatte. Er hatte Xemnas, als sie noch Jemande gewesen waren, Tag um Tag mit seinem Leben verteidigt und würde es noch heute tun. Und dann kam dieser.. Tunichtgut dazu und nahm ihm seinen Platz weg. Aber so nicht, da war sich Xigbar sicher.

Und eines Tages, auf einem der vielen endlos langen Gängen des Schlosses trafen die beiden aufeinander. Es war unvermeidbar gewesen, dass dies eines Tages passierte. Dass sie sich gegenüber standen und beide versuchten, ihre Fassung zu bewahren und dem anderen nicht gleich an die Gurgel zu gehen. Wobei es ehr Xigbar war, der dem anderen am liebsten etwas antun würde, und nicht Saix. Dieser übte sich in Ruhe und Geduld.

Wie lange sie sich genau gegenüberstanden, bis Xigbar seine Hand zur Faust ballte und dann in Saix' Gesicht schlug, wusste keiner der beiden im nach hinein mehr. Doch es war geschehen, und die Nummer VII war im ersten Moment so verdutzt gewesen, dass er etwas ins Wanken geraten war. Und dies hatte der Freischütz genutzt und den anderen auf den Boden gestoßen.

Sie kämpften, schlugen, bissen, traten. Verletzten einander. Und ab einem gewissen Punkt, wandelte sich ihre Wut in Lust. Ihr schlagen wandelte sich in kratzen, ihr beißen in küssen. Ihre Mäntel, sowieso schon verrutscht, fanden ihren Weg von ihren Schultern. Der Moment, den sie miteinander verbrachten, war hart, kurz und letztendlich auch befriedigend. Beide hinterließen ihre Blutspuren auf dem anderen.. genauso wie ihre Biss- und Kratzspuren.

Sie trennten sich, ohne ein Wort. Beide standen auf, zogen sich wieder an und gingen ihrer Wege.

Und alles das hätte auch totgeschwiegen werden können.. hätte Larxene nicht hinter der nächsten Ecke gestanden und alles genauestens beobachtet. Und sie war nicht unbedingt dafür bekannt, etwas für sich behalten zu können. Und so machte das Gerücht, dass der Berserker den Superior hinterging, schnell die Runde. Larxene erzählte es unter anderem Xaldin, durch den das Gerücht auch wieder bei Xigbar ankam. Und dieser war mehr als unbegeistert.

Und noch unbegeisterter als Xigbar war eindeutig Xemnas, als er von dem Vorfall erfuhr.. und anhand der Kratzspuren auf Saix' Rücken auch eindeutig beweisen konnte, dass es stimmte. Und mehr als ein erstickter Schrei war an diesem Tag nicht mehr aus seinem Schlafzimmer zu hören. Ein erstickter Schrei, der das Leben des Freischützen beendete, welchen er aus diesem Grunde zu sich beordert hatte. Die Schreie und das Wimmern des Berserkers waren zu leise, um aus dem Zimmer zu dringen.. und wer sollte sie auch hören? Denn der einzige, der den Gang noch mit ihnen teilte, war die ehemalige Nummer II.


	2. Because of you

**Because of you**

Dass Vexen vernichtet worden war, war kein Geheimnis. Nicht einmal eine Stunde nach dem Vorfall, bei dem er von Axel getötet wurde, drang die Information zu Zexion durch. Und somit auch zu Lexaeus. Und anders als bei dem Intriganten, war es dem stillen Held nicht egal, dass der Gelehrte nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte.

Sie waren alle Niemande, und hatten somit von Natur aus kein Herz. Sie hatten keine Gefühle, bloß Erinnerungen an das, was einmal Gefühle waren. Doch in dem Moment, wo Lexaeus von Vexen's Tod erfuhr, brachte es ihn doch zum nachdenken. Hatten sie wirklich keinerlei Gefühle?

Sie hatten sich nie so nah gestanden. Als sie noch Jemande waren, kannten sie sich eigentlich gar nicht wirklich, obwohl sie im selben Schloss arbeiteten. Als sie dann zu Niemanden wurden, hatten sie in der ersten Zeit auch so gut wie gar keinen Kontakt. Wieso auch? Der frostige Gelehrte hatte seine ganz eigene Art, und sein Name stand ihm mehr als gut. Er war abweisend und kalt.

Doch als sie dann in das Schloss des Entfallens kamen, änderte sich diese Lage. Vexen und er wurden unter Zexion gestellt. Und ganz zuwider seiner Erscheinung konnte der Kleinere ein ziemlicher Tyrann sein. Er verteilte die Aufgaben nach Belieben: Alles war gut, solange er nicht viel tun musste. Und bei wem, außer Vexen, hatte er sich schon beschweren sollen?

Und so hatten sie sich kennengelernt. Waren beinahe so etwas wie Freunde geworden, wenn man das als Niemande überhaupt konnte. Immerhin liegen in einer Freundschaft oftmals ebenso viele Gefühle, wie man sie der Liebe nachsagt.

Und an der Kälte des Eises konnte auch die Wärme des Gesteins nichts ändern. Vexen blieb nun einmal Vexen.. zurückgezogen und kalt. Verbittert, beinahe. Alleine, bis zu seinem letzten Tag.

Und das war es, was Lexaeus so traf. Dass er nicht zu ihm durchdringen konnte, und ihm zumindest etwas geben konnte, woran er sich halten konnte. Vielleicht ein wenig seines ewigen Eises auftauen. Doch er hatte keinen Erfolg gehabt. Hatte nichts ändern können.

„Du wirst einige seiner Aufgaben übernehmen", drang die Stimme des Intriganten zu ihm durch, und ließ Lexaeus aufblicken. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln schlich sich mit einem Mal auf seine Züge, und er nickte stumm. Er würde bestimmt nicht enden wie Vexen. Er würde nicht verbittern. Mit einem weiteren Blick zu dem Intriganten stellte er fest, dass er zumindest das von dem Gelehrten gelernt hatte.


	3. Did you know?

**Did you know?**

Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mich manchmal zu Tode erschreckst? Wenn du mich ansprichst, und ich dich im ersten Augenblick nicht sehen kann? Einfach, weil ich nicht groß genug bin, dich sofort zu sehen, wenn du dich von der Decke zu mir hinunterbeugst. Musst du mich jedes Mal so erschrecken? Findest du wirklich so viel Spaß daran? Vermutlich ist es genau das. Du wirst wohl niemals erwachsen.. dabei bist du so viele Jahre älter als ich.

Manchmal, wenn ich so in meinem Bett liege, frage ich mich, warum du dir gerade mich ausgesucht hast. Was interessiert dich an mir? Was macht mich für dich interessant? Magst du es, mir beim schlafen zuzuschauen? Oder sind es meine Haare? Gefällt es dir, sie anzufassen, wie du es jedes Mal tust, wenn wir uns über den Weg laufen und niemand zusieht? Ich kann es nicht verstehen. Vielleicht bin ich ja gar nicht einmal der Einzige, bei dem du so etwas tust?

Aber wenn ich dich dir das sagen würde, würdest du lachen. Lachen, durch meine Haare wuscheln und sagen, dass du sicher für immer bei mir bleiben wirst. Aber.. genau genommen tust du das doch gar nicht, oder? Du verlässt mich immer gleich wieder.. jede Nacht. Und eigentlich bin ich dir auch gar nicht böse deswegen. Das ist vermutlich einfach deine Art. Aber wenn du demnächst gehst, schließ bitte vorher das Fenster, damit ich nicht friere. Sonst muss ich mir jemanden suchen, der bei mir bleibt und mich wärmt.

Und auch wenn ich weiß, dass du immer wieder verschwinden wirst, kommst du jede Nacht zu mir. Immer um Mitternacht, selbst dann, wenn du zu Missionen gehst. Und ich kann mir sicher sein, wenn du in einer Nacht nicht kommst, wirst du nie wieder kommen.

Ich frage mich nur, wenn du mir sagst, dass du mich niemals verlässt.. warum lässt du mich dann allein, wenn Xaldin mich wieder einmal ärgert? Oder wenn der Superior mir eine Standpauke hält? Warum bist du dann nicht da? Kannst du dann nicht einfach eingreifen? Deine Begründung ist klar: du tust es nicht, weil du dich nicht in mein Leben einmischen willst. Aber dafür ist es bereits zu spät. Du hast mich bereits zu sehr in deinen Bann gezogen, um dich völlig herauszuhalten. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass du dich jede Nacht in mein Zimmer schleichen kannst.. und dich sonst einfach heraushalten kannst, ohne dass ich mich beschwere. Das geht einfach nicht.

Du hast alles verändert, ohne es überhaupt zu wollen.

Ich brauche gar nicht überlegen, wo du gerade bist. Ich brauche ausschließlich meine Augen öffnen, und sehe dich dort, über mir, wie du zu mir hinuntergrinst. So schüttele ich kurz meinen Kopf und berühre deine Wange, so wie du meine Haare auch berührst. Was muss ich tun, damit du bei mir bleibst? Damit du neben mir einschläfst, und mich wirklich nicht verlässt?

Nun.. vielleicht werde ich es irgendwann herausfinden. Und bis dahin halte ich einfach die Seite meines Bettes, die dir gehört, für dich frei.


End file.
